Mistletoe
by Venussail
Summary: Hiro does not have the holiday spirit after breaking up with Ayaka. Can K do something to change that? YAOI, don't like, don't read.


A/N: Happy holidays mi-na! It has been _soooo _long since I submitted anything! My teacher decided to pack projects on before the break, so I haven't had much time to do anything but work on the projects and sleep. Anyway, this holiday fic is dedicated to my friend Pirate-chan, who requested a KxHiro fic. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I can spread holiday cheer all I want, but that doesn't mean I'm getting the rights to Gravitation this Christmas or any Christmas following it. Maybe for graduation? *eyes lawyers* Okay, maybe not.

Mistletoe

Some Christmas this was turning out to be for Hiro. Less than 24 hours ago, his girlfriend, Ayaka broke up with him, after he bought her a $400 gift and took her out for a lavish dinner at her favorite restaurant. And she wasn't even nice about it! She didn't bother to unwrap the gift shoved it in his arms and shouted that the relationship was over, creating a scene, and stalked off in a huff.

When he called her later asking why she suddenly decided to break-up with him without any warning, she said that she had come across Yuki and Shuichi being all lovey dovey in the park a few days earlier, which reminded her of the love she has for Yuki and the resentment she held towards Shuichi for taking him away from her. She told Hiro that they shouldn't have bothered going out in the first place, and that it was a huge mistake on both their parts. Then she promptly hung up the phone.

Hiro was bewildered to say the least. He thought Ayaka had gotten over Yuki, but apparently he was wrong. He still didn't see their relationship as a giant mistake, though, nor was he going to blame Shuichi for their break-up. After all, it wasn't his fault that Yuki chose him over Ayaka, regardless of what the young woman thought.

He sighed as he continued making his way to NG Studios in his foul mood for the annual Christmas Eve party. Had it not been for his best friend, he wouldn't even be coming to this thing. Shuichi had called him up the night before begging him to come since Yuki had outright refused and he promised he would. He wouldn't break a promise, no matter what the circumstances.

----Scene Change----

The main lobby of NG was abuzz with the sounds of the company party. Tohma was talking quietly with his wife, Mika, by the punch. Shuichi was being his usual genki self, jumping up and down in a Santa suit that had short-shorts in place of pants and no sleeves on the jacket, which didn't have anything underneath it. The hat and boots were the only things that were the same as the usual Santa garb. Ryuichi joined him in his ecstatic state, both singing Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer as they jumped around. Sakano was frantically trying to calm Suguru down, who was about ready to knock the two singers' heads together, while Noriko was going around trying to get people to play Pin the Donkey with her.

Hiro looked around at the scene, which would have normally been amusing to him, but took no joy from it. He found an empty chair and plopped himself down in it, giving a wave to everyone as he sat down. If he were to have any luck tonight, he figured, he would be left alone for most of the night, leaving him to sulk all he pleases.

Things were going according to plan for all of five seconds before Shuichi spotted him and ran over.

"Hey, Hiro! What's up? You look depressed. What's the matter," his best friend said in one breath.

"Hey, Shu. Nah, I'm fine, don't worry about it," the guitarist lied.

"I don't believe you..." Shuichi said putting his hands on his hips and tapping his foot.

"Seriously, Shu, I'm fine. Go back and enjoy the party."

Shuichi eyed his best friend suspiciously, but reluctantly went back to the party. Not moments later, the room was filled with a collective scream that drowned out the Christmas music as K burst through the door, his usual guns in tote and pointed at various people.

'Great, that's just what I need- a heart attack to top off my day...' Hiro thought as he put his head down on the back of the chair.

K saw this action and waltzed over to the auburn-haired guitarist, pointing a handgun at the back of his head.

"Wake up, sleepyhead! This is a to eat, drink, and be merry, not catch up on some lost sleep!"

"Please, K, I'm really not in the mood today," Hiro said, looking up at the blond American.

K blinked and lowered his gun slowly.

"Mind telling me why?" he asked.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it."

K was not pleased with this answer.

"I'm your manager and friend, therefore it's my job to worry about it. Now tell me," he said lifting his gun to Hiro's head again.

Hiro gave him one final look, indicating that he clearly didn't want to talk about his problems, and K lowered his gun for the final time that night. He sighed, and walked away, mumbling something incoherent.

K had never seen Hiro this upset before, and it upset him greatly. He had divorced his wife a two years ago due to irreconcilable differences. Not long after, he discovered he had been harboring feelings for Hiro, and these feeling were what caused him to lose the attraction and love he once had for his wife, which ultimately were what led to all their problems leading up to their divorce. However, he knew the object of his affections had a girlfriend, and because of this he never acted on his feelings.

He watched the guitarist sulk in his chair and the pain of seeing him like this swelled in his heart. Figuring Shuichi might know what was wrong with his best friend, he went up to the singer and engaged him in conversation.

"Hey, Shuichi," he said.

"Oh! Hi there, K!" the singer exclaimed, momentarily stopping his incessant jumping around. "How are the holidays going for you so far?"

"They're going pretty ok, I guess. By the way, I have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"Do you know what's wrong with Hiro? You're his best friend and all, so I figured you might know."

Shuichi shook his head. "I don't really know, though I do have a good guess"

"Oh? What would that be?"

"You see, the other day Yuki was being romantic for a change and was walking with me hand in hand in the park. It made me so happy! Anyway, I saw Ayaka there and I think she spotted us. I waved to her, but she just shot me a glare in return."

"Why did she do that?"

"I don't think she's gotten over her feelings for Yuki yet. I think she hates me for taking him away from her or something."

"But she's with Hiro. Doesn't she love him?"

Shuichi looked at the ground for a moment before slowly beginning to speak, a sympathetic look in his eyes.

"I'd never tell Hiro this 'cause I think it would break his heart, but I don't really think she loves him. She's way too jealous of me and Yuki."

K felt anger swelling up inside him at this statement.

'How dare that bitch do that to Hiro?! Why didn't she just end things if she was in love with him?!' he screamed in his head as he clenched his fist.

Suddenly, a thought washed over him. Being that the event in the park and Hiro's sudden change of mood happened so close together, could it be possible that Ayaka broke up with Hiro? Yes, he was sure that was it. A smirk formed on his face.

"Uh.... K? Are you alright? You're scaring me a little here," Shuichi chuckled nervously.

K calmed down from his newfound excitement and put his hand on the singer's shoulder.

"Listen closely, Shuichi," he whispered. "I have a plan for getting Hiro out of this funk of his...."

----Scene Change----

In the middle of his sulking and on the verge of falling asleep in the chair he was still sitting in, Hiro was suddenly pulled rather violently from his seat by none other than Ryuichi, who proceeded to drag him by his arm to the middle of the room.

"Ryuichi, man, what the hell?!" the guitarist yelled upon getting his arm back.

The 30-something year old singer just giggled and said, "I have a surprise for you!"

"Wha-?"

Before Hiro could speak further, a mistletoe was placed over his head and a pair of lips met his. It happened so fast that Hiro didn't even have time to process what was going on. He unwittingly sunk into the kiss, which was quickly ended.

Opening his eyes, he was shocked to see K right in front of him, giving him a warm smile. He then looked to his left to see Shuichi standing next to him on a chair, mistletoe in one hand while the other hand tried to cover up his snickering.

'So this was all an elaborate prank set up by these goofs to brighten up my mood...'

Oddly enough, Hiro was more amused by their antics than anything and gave a small smile, but it wasn't enough to get him into the holiday spirit.

He started to make his way back to his sulking chair when he was grabbed by his arm again by K this time and pulled into a fierce kiss. He struggled for a moment, but when K's tongue entered his mouth roughly, he melted into the kiss. The make-out session lasted for a full five minutes before the two broke apart, gasping for air.

Everything in the room went silent. Hiro and K stared at one another, their breaths calming down. K straightened himself and looked Hiro in the eye with the most intense look the guitarist had ever seen.

"Hiro..." the manager started. "Don't let Ayaka get you down. I hate to see you upset. She is a moron for breaking up with you."

"How did you....?" Hiro gasped, staring wide-eyed at K.

"Shuchi told me what happened in the park the other day and I put the pieces together, but that's besides the point. Hiro... after seeing you so upset, I came to the conclusion that I cannot hide the feelings I have for you anymore. I love you, Hiro, and I know I can treat you better than that.... bitch... did if you give me the chance. So, will you give me a chance and get out of this damned slump your in?"

Hiro looked away and thought about it for a moment. He had never been with a man before. He had never even pondered the notion. On top of that, he had just broken up with Ayaka, who hurt him badly. Was he really ready to give love a chance so soon? He wasn't sure.... Then again, he was being offered genuine love here. K truly seemed to care about him. Genuine love is genuine love after all, regardless of gender, and maybe that was all he needed right now. Someone who truly loved him...

He looked at K again, whose eyes seemed to be pleading for an answer.

"I'll.... give you a chance," he said.

K threw his fist in the air and shouted, "Sugoi!" before rushing up to Hiro and giving him a big old kiss. The room cheered with joy as they looked on at the happy moment.

K and Hiro broke apart once again, gazing dreamily into each other's eyes.

'Maybe this won't be such a bad Christmas after all..." Hiro thought.

A/N: Yes! Done! I've had this idea in my mind for a while now and it feels great to finally have it on (digital) paper! In case you couldn't tell, I'm not exactly a fan of Ayaka. I'm glad I can at least write her out of the picture, even though it doesn't actually happen in the series (to my knowledge- I only read a couple chapters of the manga). I hope you all enjoyed this little holiday treat! R & R please! Ja ne!


End file.
